Network devices, such as core network control plane entities or core network nodes of a mobile wireless network, can be deployed in a geo-redundant pool. The geo-redundant pool provides network devices spread across different geographical locations, e.g., hosted in data centers in different cities. In mobile wireless network applications, base transceiver stations can establish connectivity to the network devices spread across the different geographical locations. Such geographic isolation protects network users from outages that might otherwise result from a catastrophic event, e.g., a fire, earthquake, flood, at any one location. In view of such an event, network traffic can simply be directed to other network devices in the pool locations that otherwise unaffected by the event.